1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to addressing the need to facilitate and/or improve the potential for reciprocal interactions between visual perception and ballistic bio-motoric performance in some human movements. More specifically, from the many possible embodiments of the invention, the usefulness of some of these embodiments is for the treatment of many human conditions concerning human vision, including learning disabilities in general and dyslexia in particular.
2. Related Art
Perception is a process that bridges between reality and knowledge. An enigmatic bridge is embedded in biological-activity, yet it is personally experienced in conscious awareness. In the development of the individual, perception is pivotal. Directly experiencing the physical world and learning social world and language, all people rely on the products of perception. In general, to the extent that perceptual ability is lacking in the beginning of life, these tasks (particularly sensory motor activity and some literacy skills) must be postponed or never accomplished by a person. Hence, its seems of critical importance to gain a clear understanding about perception concerning a rigorous analysis of the task of perception—what is to be perceived—and the ways in which environments make information available to accomplish that task.
Learning disabilities, in general, and dyslexia, in particular, are potential logical targets for a poor or mal-realization of visual perceptual-motor processes in early life. “Developmental Dyslexia” is an example of being a high profile candidate where early visual perceptual-motor deficits have disrupted functional capacities in the individual at the biological, perceptual and cognitive levels, respectively.